


Sticker 2

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lex's birthday and Clark gets him the gift that keeps on giving- Bumper Stickers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticker 2

## Sticker 2

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Sticker 2 

Lex pulled up to the restaurant just in front of his father, the Metropolis Buisness Dinner about to begin. As he got out and tossed the keys to a valet Lex fought the smile tearing at his face. 

"Not yet, not yet, wait for it." He whispered to himself, waiting for the cue. 

As Lionel got out of the car with a few associates his cold eyes raked over Lex and his car. Making sure he was good enough for this dinner, that his suit was expensive, his car spotless. The fine lines around his eyes widened as he saw the black sticker proudly plastered on the bumper. It took a second for him to finish the fine print and by that time he was furious. 

Only seconds later the associates picked up on the vibe and glanced around. They spotted the sticker and began snickering. Not what Lionel wanted. He quickly ushered them inside, hanging back to growl at his son. 

"I hope you're proud of yourself." 

"Never been prouder." He responded, basking in the fury of his father's gaze. 

"Lex, tell me where you got that?" one associate asked. "I have to have one for my car too." 

Lex flattered the man with an all too happy grin. He looked like the cat that got the canary. 

"Well, it was a gift from a very...Dear friend." They all laughed, honestly, except for Lionel. 

Outside the sticker proudly exclaimed, "This year vacation in Hell- Then coming back to work won't seem so bad!" 


End file.
